Je te réconforterai
by mucc
Summary: Remus se réveille en sursaut suite à un horrible cauchemar et heureusement pour lui, quelqu’un est là pour le consoler…


_Titre : _**Je te réconforterai… **

_Résumé : _**Remus se réveille en sursaut suite à un horrible cauchemar et heureusement pour lui, quelqu'un est là pour le consoler…**

_Disclaimer : _**Rien ne m'appartient! Comme je dis toujours, je m'amuse un peu avec les personnages et ensuite je les rends à leur créatrice qui accepte avec gentillesse (sans le savoir) de me les prêter !**

_Warning : _**Je préfère mettre un avertissement, on ne sait jamais.. Le début de cette fic peut peut-être déplaire à certains cœurs sensibles... Enfin, je ne crois pas, mais j'aime mieux le dire en partant, comme ça je n'aurai pas de commentaires là-dessus... hihihi Donc si vous lisez, c'est que vous êtes avertis!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Au secours!

Le jeune garçon courait à en perdre haleine. Les bois qui l'entouraient étaient si épais qu'il ne voyait rien devant lui. Il continuait tout de même à courir, des branches lui cinglant le visage et des racines s'amusant à s'accrocher dans ses pieds. Il perdit l'équilibre un bon nombre de fois, mais la peur qui envahissait son corps entier l'aidait à se relever à une vitesse fulgurante. La créature qui se trouvait derrière lui approchait de plus en plus. Ses hurlements effrayants et ses respirations saccadées et grondantes ne faisaient que le confirmer.

Le petit homme sauta par-dessus un tas de ronces tout en jetant un coup d'œil apeuré derrière son épaule. Le monstre s'approchait toujours de plus en plus, ses crocs découverts en un horrible rictus et sa bouche dégoulinante d'écume. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat malsain sous la lumière de la pleine lune.

Puis, chose prévisible vu la vitesse de la poursuite, le pied de l'enfant s'enfonça à nouveau dans une racine tordue. Il trébucha et tomba à plat ventre contre la terre froide et dure parsemée de roches et de branchages. Une panique indescriptible s'empara alors de tout son être comme il entendait l'animal approcher. Son cerveau était embrumé par la frayeur et ses membres refusaient de lui obéir correctement. Il n'arriva pas à dégager son pied. Il risqua à nouveau un œil derrière lui afin de voir la progression de la bête.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut celle-ci faisant un bond immense, la gueule béante et les yeux exorbités, lui fonçant dessus. Il ferma les yeux du plus fort qu'il put, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il allait se réveiller, que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il se retrouverait bien blotti sous les couvertures de son lit. Sa douce maman viendrait alors le consoler de son vilain mauvais rêve et il pourrait ensuite se rendormir tranquillement, bercé par la voix de sa mère.

Malheureusement, rien de tout cela n'arriva. Il n'eut pas le courage de rouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le corps lourd du monstre s'abattre sur lui. Du haut de ses quatre ans, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'animal l'attaquait, mais une chose qu'il comprenait bien c'était qu'au lieu d'aller vouloir toucher la lune qui semblait si près de lui cette nuit, il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son lit. Il ne serait pas tombé de l'arbre auquel il avait grimpé et surtout, le monstre ne l'aurait pas pris en chasse. Maintenant, c'était trop tard. La bête était sur lui à présent. Il sentait son souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

Il sentait son poil hérissé sur lui, chatouillant ses petites jambes dépassant de son pyjama trop court. Il entendait son grondement sourd, semblable au bruit du tonnerre. Puis, chose qu'il ressentit plus que tout, il sentit ses crocs mordre la chair de ses petits membres, déchirant et broyant tout.

Par la suite, tout ne fut plus que douleur et bruits atroces. Le petit garçon n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il préférait les garder fermés et ainsi resteraient-ils, pour l'éternité.

Enfin, la douleur s'atténua et il s'éteignit lentement, un dernier gargouillis de souffrance coincé dans sa gorge alors que le monstre le dévorait. Ainsi mourut-il, perdu et désorienté, hurlant dans sa tête à sa maman de venir l'aider.

Le seul témoin de cet horrible infanticide restait muet, calme, le sang de son petit compagnon giclant sur lui, le maculant de la tête aux pieds. Sur le dos, il reposait tranquillement aux côtés de son ami alors que la vie de celui-ci le quittait définitivement. Ses yeux vitreux fixés sur la pleine lune brillaient doucement d'un éclat morne. Sa main serré dans celle du mort, l'ourson de peluche restait impassible, reposant à jamais avec le cadavre éviscéré de son jeune ami.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Remus se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'entendit pousser un cri et se plaqua aussitôt une main sur la bouche. Il s'assit brusquement dans son lit et il leva l'autre main, tremblante, et la passa dans ses cheveux moites de sueur. Il gémit et ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, cela n'était pas arrivé pour vrai, continua-t-il de se répéter. Il n'avait pas tué cet enfant, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Après plusieurs minutes de profondes respirations, il retira sa main de sa bouche et ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans son lit, à Poudlard, et ses compagnons de chambre semblaient tous dormir profondément. Il entendait leurs respirations lentes et – pour ce qui est de Peter- ses ronflements sonores.

Remus ouvrit les rideaux de son baldaquin et se leva de son lit. Il lui fallut quelques temps avant de pouvoir se rendre jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre, ses jambes trop tremblantes et refusant de lui obéir. Il s'assit alors à la fenêtre et s'accouda sur le rebord.

Là, il fixa le ciel et la lune qui grossissait de nuit en nuit. Comme il pouvait la haïr. Cette énorme roche stupide tournoyant autour de la Terre n'était là que pour le maudire, le damner. Elle n'existait que pour une seule et unique raison : faire de sa vie un enfer.

Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les arrêter, les larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux et débutèrent leur lente descente sur ses joues. Il les laissa faire leur chemin et aller s'écraser doucement contre le bord de la fenêtre.

Puis, il entendit quelqu'un bouger derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement, s'essayant les joues d'un revers de la manche de son pyjama.

Sirius se trouvait derrière lui, le regardant avec des yeux interrogatifs et attristés tout à la fois.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu Remus? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Je ne pleurais pas, lui répondit-il tout en reniflant.

-Oh… bien sûr que non, tu ne pleurais pas voyons, où avais-je la tête? lui répondit Sirius.

Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et pris les mains de Remus dans les siennes. Il riva son regard au sien avant de lui demander encore une fois :

-Pourquoi pleures-tu Remus?

Le ton employé par Sirius n'appelait qu'à la confidence. Les larmes de Remus se remirent à couler en un flot continu impossible à arrêter. Sirius se releva donc, ses mains tenant toujours celle de Remus et il l'amena vers son lit où ils s'assirent tous les deux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Moony?

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il. J'ai simplement fait un cauchemar, c'est tout. Tu vas probablement dire que je suis stupide, que je pleure comme une fillette pour un simple cauchemar… Donc avant d'écouter tes commentaires je crois bien que je vais aller me coucher…

Sur ce, il tenta de se relever, mais Sirius le fit se rasseoir auprès de lui.

-Pourquoi dirais-je une chose pareille? lui souffla-t-il Tu as fait un cauchemar, d'accord, mais si cela te met dans cet état il doit bien y avoir une bonne raison. Et tout ce qui peut te rendre triste me rend triste également. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si horrible ce cauchemar?

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à lui expliquer, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche et il éclata en sanglots silencieux.

Aussitôt, Sirius se rapprocha de lui et le serra contre lui.

-Ce n'est rien, Moony. C'est fini, ce n'était pas réel tu sais?

-Ce n'est pas ça, parvint à dire Remus au travers des sanglots. Je sais bien que ce n'était pas réel, seulement j'ai peur que cela ne le devienne. C'était horrible Sirius! J'étais transformé, c'était la pleine lune, et tout à coup j'ai sentit l'odeur d'un humain. J'ai suivi sa trace et je l'ai traqué, le poursuivant dans la forêt. L'odeur me rendait fou, j'avais enfin ce que vous m'empêchez d'obtenir lorsque vous êtes avec moi pendant mes transformations : une proie. J'ai donc poursuivi cette proie, l'allégresse de la chasse me submergeait. Pendant tout ce temps, j'étais _heureux. _Te rends-tu compte? J'étais heureux de savoir que bientôt, je pourrais assouvir mes pulsions monstrueuses et tuer cette personne. Et tu sais qui c'était? Un _enfant! _Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans, Sirius! Je poursuivais un enfant et j'en étais fou de joie! Je l'ai finalement rattrapé, je l'ai tué et dévoré! J'ai tué un enfant! Ce rêve m'a vraiment montré que je ne suis qu'un monstre. Non seulement j'ai assassiné quelqu'un, mais ce n'était qu'un enfant, qu'un tout petit garçon vêtu d'un pyjama de super héros et trimbalant partout avec lui son ourson en peluche! J'ai fait ça sans aucuns remords! Je ne suis qu'un monstre, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure et en se forçant pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer..

Sirius décolla quelque peu Remus afin de pouvoir fixer ses yeux dans les siens.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille, Remus? Tu n'es pas un monstre et tu ne le seras jamais, tu m'entends?! Ce n'était qu'un rêve! Cela n'est pas vraiment arrivé. Je te connais Remus, jamais tu ne pourrais faire de mal à qui que ce soit, surtout pas à un enfant! D'accord, tu es un loup-garou. Mais cela ne fait pas de toi une bête sauvage! Tu es humain, comme tout le monde. Ce rêve que tu as fait ne démontre que ta bonté, au contraire de ce que tu penses! Ta plus grande peur est de blesser quelqu'un, cela montre bien que tu t'occupes des autres, que tu ne souhaites de mal à personne. Pour moi, cela fait de toi une personne extraordinaire. Tu te préoccupes en quelque sorte toujours du bonheur des autres avant le tien et tu as toujours peur d'offenser ou de blesser les autres. Jamais tu ne pourrais faire une chose pareille. Et n'aie pas peur, nous ne laisserions pas une telle chose arriver lorsque c'est la pleine lune, nous tenons trop à toi pour te voir te détruire par la suite. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire avec ces choses là, nous veillons sur toi, James, Peter et moi. Jamais je ne laisserai quelque chose t'arriver.

Il leva la main et essuya les larmes des joues de Remus.

-Maintenant, tu devrais dormir un peu. Repose-toi, arrête de penser à toutes ces choses. Si tu ne veux pas dormir seul, tu peux dormir avec moi, cela ne me dérange aucunement.

-Tu es sûr, Sirius? murmura Remus. Je ne veux pas te déranger…

-Si je te l'offre, c'est que cela me fait plaisir Moony, ajouta Sirius avec un sourire indescriptible.

-Merci, Sirius, murmura Remus. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi, ajouta-t-il en souriant faiblement à son tour.

Remus essuya les dernières traces de larmes de son visage et s'étendit sous les couvertures du lit de Sirius. Celui-ci vint s'étendre à côté de lui. Remus se blottit contre lui, cherchant le réconfort qui l'aiderait à se rendormir. Cela ne prit pas de temps au jeune homme pour sentir ses paupières se faire lourdes et pour s'endormir, à l'abri de tout dans les bras apaisants de Sirius.

Lorsque la respiration de Remus se fit lente et régulière et qu'il était certain que celui-ci était endormi, Sirius le serra plus fort dans ses bras et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son ami.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Remus. Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne laisserai quelque chose t'arriver. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour te voir malheureux. Je ferai tout pour ton bonheur même si pour cela je dois sacrifier le mien. J'ignore ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr : Je t'aime Remus.

Sur ce, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, blottit contre celui qu'il aimait de tout son être. La faible lumière de la lune éclairant le spectacle des deux amis endormis, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, leurs visages tous deux éclairés par un vague sourire…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vous avez aimé? Détesté? Vous êtes restés neutres? Enfin bref j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos commentaires… Pour cela, rien de plus facile! Il y a un petit bouton GO juste en bas pour ceux et celles qui ne l'auraient pas encore remarqué… Eh oui!! Il existe bien ce bouton! Je vous le dis! Hihi bref, si vous avez un peu de temps à perdre et que vous avez envie de me laisser un commentaire, je vous en serai très reconnaissante! Merci d'avance ; )


End file.
